supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Darion (The Primordials)
Darion Everett is the son of Death and Lauren Everett, and a Demiurge, a being of immense power born from the union of one of the Primordial Beings and a Human. History Darion was born in 1991, the only son of Death and Lauren, and holding immense power, Death, realizing Darion's potential, taught him to control his abilities, and taught him the importance of the natural order, and the damage his power can cause. During his second year of elementary school, he encountered Karen, who is the daughter of Pagan, and a Demiurge like him, forming a bond with her that would develop into love during High School. Present Day Darion was planning to meet with Karen's parents when Pagan felt Michael fall into the Cage and left to assist Heaven, later meeting the Primordial Being at some point during the year he was helping bring order to Heaven. Darion and Karen later entered her home, finding Death and Pagan catching up with and the Primordial Beings explaining how they are related to their children. Personality Darion, as the son of Death, has some trouble showing emotion, therefore coming off as cold to others. Darion is perfectly willing to kill individuals, but only for the greater good. He holds a very strong bond with Karen, who is a Demiurge like him and has the ability to feel his emotions easily, allowing her to understand him like few can. Darion holds the Winchesters in a very low regard, viewing them as little more than serial killers. Powers & Abilities Darion, as a Demiurge, holds a great deal of power, enough to match Karen, and fight and possibly kill Michael and Lucifer. * Low Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Darion, as a Demiurge, holds a vast amount of power, and can match Michael and Lucifer in power, and kill Leviathan, Demons, and Monsters with little effort. * Superhuman Intelligence: Darion, as a Demiurge, is very intelligent, able to understand most concepts and think faster and easier than any human, but is not more intelligent to those with cosmic awareness or nigh omniscience. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Darion, while not immortal, is extremely durable, able to withstand a fight with Chaos for a time before being critically injured. * Supernatural Perception: Darion can see most thing regardless of their concealment, including Leviathan. * Supernatural Concealment: Darion can conceal himself from most beings, with only Archangels, Karen, and the Primordial Beings able to locate him. * Super Strength: Darion holds vast strength, able to overwhelm a single archangel and tear Leviathans apart. * Teleportation: Darion can teleport anywhere on earth, but not any other realm or in space while alive. * Telepathy: Darion has the ability to hear most beings thoughts, but rarely uses this power. * Necrokinesis: Darion is capable of killing most beings like his father, and can focus this to only kill a demon when they are inside a vessel, he can also purify things by killing corruption, he can also release it in a blue focused blast, or an orange omnidirectional wave. * Healing: Darion, while being the son of Death, is able to heal himself and others of most wounds and illness, except those made by weapons such as his fathers scythe, the weapons of archangels and for a time diseases made by Pestilence. Vulnerabilities Darion, even though he is a Demiurge, does have weaknesses. * Primordial Beings: As the most powerful beings in existence, they can kill Darion easily. * Horsemen: The younger horsemen's specific powers are capable of affecting Darion as he is half human. * The Splinter: As the most powerful weapon in existence, it can kill him if he is evil. * Pagan's Sword: Pagan's weapon can kill him. * Death's Scythe: His father's weapon can kill him. * Archangels: Three archangels working together can kill him. * Archangel Blade: The blade of an archangel can kill him if stabbed in the heart. * Binding: Due to being the son of a horseman, if his father is bound then Darion loses the majority of his power. Darion is also able to be bound himself, and unlike the Horsemen he loses his free will in the process. * Mortality: Darion, while powerful, is still half human and subject to age and human needs, such as the need for nourishment and oxygen. Gallery Darionleviathan.jpg| Darion preparing to kill someone important Darionblast.jpg| Darion using his necrokinesis on a Leviathan Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Higher Beings Category:Hybrid Category:Demiurge Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters